Kosumosukihaku
Kosumosukihaku '(コスモスきはく, "''Cosmos Soul") are powerful immortal Godlike or Divine spiritual beings. These spirit beings are infact the species that make up the majority of the Universe's Immortal Pagan deities. These ageless spirit beings are, the ruling species of Creation. History The Kosumosukihaku have existed before time began or at least the ancestors have, yet it is unknown if they are the oldest species or just one of the first ones. The First one of this godlike spirit race said that ''no one created him, that he imaged himself into existence before the creation of the universe and before time began. ''In the darkness that existed before the universe did a being appearred out of it. It was a man. The man realized that he was alone and went to search of others. However, he never did find anyone in endless darkness of existence. To avoid affecting the dawn of time Kaosu Souzou created the Kyuuten no Souzou. He stayed there until the universe was created and the others like him came to be. They had the exact same powers and abilities has him. Not long after they all started to live in the Kyuuten no Souzou he was asked to be the King. As being the vary first of them and the creator of their small world, the Supreme King became the authority of their own world. Shino Terasawa has said that they have been called Pagan Gods by some not all of the religions of the World of the Living. The ones that normally call them this are, but not limited to the religions of Japan, China, and some of Europe's main Pagan religions like Greek, Norse, and Celtic. However, that is only cause they have eternal life, and divine or deity powers, humans viewed them as all powerful being. This is for as over time many supernatural beings both Divine and Demonic have been called gods. Appearance Kosumosukihaku appear very similar to humans and Shinigami, though many possesses longer hair and full blooded Kosumosukihaku will possess pale skin. The typical Kosumosukihaku males are taller than the average Shinigami, standing almost six feet in height, though the same isnt true for females. Though many Kosumosukihaku often have unusual features such as elongated ears, strange colored eyes, or other markings on their body detonating them as not being entirely human or Shinigami in appearance. All full Kosumosukihaku and most hybrids will bleed beautiful white blood. Abilities/Powers '''Immortality: What is one of a Kosumosukihaku's most unique traits is once a Kosumosukihaku has mastered they power they gain immortality, However, this does by no means a Kosumosukihaku cannot be killed by means of a Zanpakuto, or any other kind of Spiritual Power. Once a Kosumosukihaku has gained immortality they nolonger age from what age they acquire it and the physical status of their body remains in the same state (though it should be noted that hair still continues to grow) until and if they are killed. Another, aspect of gaining eternal life they do not require air, water, food or even sleep although they still can breathe, eat, drink, or sleep if they wish. However if such organs like the lungs, or heart are destroyed they will died. While, at one time it wasn't rare for the majority of the Kosumosukihaku to acquire their immortality now most of race has forgot how. If a Kosumosukihaku give their immortality to another person they die, or even if it stolen by a powerful enough being. (It should be noted that Kosumosukihakus that have not developed their immortality, they age as fast as humans until they do. Also to make their zanpakuto they must have immortality as well.) Kiyoshi Souzou also states that mastering one's powers is mastering their Divinity. Deity Like Spiritual Energy: Now, this is not to be confused as overpowering spiritual power. A Kosumosukihaku has several unique aspects of their spirit energy that granted them a deity like status. *One aspect is that Kosumosukihaku's spiritual energy is unique, is that it possess a power to negate negative affects toward Reiryoku ("Spiritual Power") like the affects of Sekkiseki and the force of Reason. By keeping an immense constant focus on their spiritual power it grants them the protection. However, to use this ability requires such contentration that even the current Saikououja '("''Supreme King") can only keep it active for a max time of thirty-two minutes. He also states that the time for the use of this ability degrees faster when in battle. The Kyuuten no Souzou is filled with a large contentration of this kind of spiritual energy so finding Sekkiseki there is impossible as the stone would break and vanish instantaneously. As well as the affects of reason are slightly reduced in the Kyuuten no Souzou. *Another, aspect of their spirit energy is that demons, devil, haft demons and the like cannot touch a Kosumosukihaku unless said Kosumosukihaku wishes it. The reason for this is their spirit energy is so prue that spiritual energies that demons etc are made of and give off cannot touch a Kosumosukihaku. The Reishi in the Kyuuten no Souzou is so highly contentration with this aspect that no matter how powerful a demon etc cannot enter let alone survive there by any means. *Another, aspect of their spirit energy is that it keeps them from developing, or gaining the spiritual powers of other spiritual races. The also makes to having a child with a different spiritual race difficult has for the child to learn their immortality is next to impossible though in rare cases it does happen. '''Natural-Users of Philosophy: As deities they are able to manifest Philosophy easlier than most ofther species. Environment Affecting Reiatsu: One unique trait that a Kosumosukihaku can have is that their Reiatsu can have numerous affects on their surroundings. Some can make plants grow or be restored. Others can make building or things be repaired. Others methods can make it be like a barrier to prevent, certain things from coming into an area. Invisible and Visible Appearance: Unlike most other Spiritual beings, a Kosumosukihaku can make themselves visible to mortals, creatures etc, even one with completely no spiritual awarness. Hissorimuubumento (ひっそりムーブメント, lit. "Quiet Movement"): is the equivalent ability to the Shinigami's Shunpo. While like Shunpo it does require training to prefect, but it makes no noice when being used like the after sounds of Shunpo or Sonido hence it's name. Juryokupawaa: (じゅりょくきはく, lit. "Mystical Power") is the Kosumosukihaku equivalent ability to the Shinigami's Kido. While Shinigami have Hado, Bakudo, and Healing spells the Kosumosukihaku have several types of spells. The Kosumosukihaku individually make their own spells, types have shown, attack spells using spirtual energy, and the elements, as well as spells for binding, barrier, seals, creation, healing, purifying, and even ones that are spatial and temporal. While each spell has a name he/she creates it for that spell and so other Kosumosukihaku can learn them with training. Like the Shinigami those you are masters can skip the incanation and cast them with still amazing control and power. Ther are also some abilities that are Juryokupawaa but don't have spells and most have train to learn these abilities. Below are the abilities of the none spell techniques of the Kosumosukihaku's Juryokupawaa. *'Natural Healing and Purification Powers': Most Kosumosukihaku have the power to heal and or purify. *'Saido:' (さいど, lit. "Redemption") One of the abilities that earned them the title as Pagan Gods by some of the religions of the World of the Living, is a Kosumosukihaku's ability to extract souls from Hell. Now for most Kosumosukihakus they have to go to Hell and actually drag the soul out Hell. As for the really powerful Kosumosukihakus like the Supreme King they can mentally summon souls from Hell. Now, the soul must serve the Kosumosukihaku until their sins have be atoned. Then they can become pluses again if they were just regular sinned human souls. As such saved souls cannot attack or turn against the one who raised it as regardless of how weak or strong the Kosumosukihaku as they can send them right back to Hell. While, it is unknown how many souls they can extract from hell Shino Terasawa has said she can only saved one at a time. While, the current Supreme King can save as many as he wants.( As of now the current Saikououja is the only one with that can of power to do this.) Although, this ability can save any spiritual being in Hell, like evil demons, Shinigami, Hollows, Vizards, Arrancars, etc. (It should be noted that use of this ability is forbidden unless allowed by the Supreme King himself. This is to protect the natural order. *'Seinarukousen:' (せいなるこうせん, lit. "Sacred Beam") this is an abiltiy that Kosumosukihaku have that is exact to the Hollows, Arracanr, and Vizard's Cero. The is a beam of highly contcentrated beam of Spiritual Energy that is shot at from normally a Kosumosukihaku's palm, but can be fired from other places like the index fingers, or mouth. *'Saikouishiki:' (さいこういしき, lit. "Supreme Sense") is the Kosumosukihaku equivalent ability to sense Spiritual Pressure not unlike the abilities used by the Shinigami and Arrancars, but stronger. It works like a mental ability. Using can help even with battle timing with avoiding attacks. This ability can sense not only Reiatsu, but movements, temperatures, emotions and other energies like Reason and Philosophy. While any Kosumosukihaku can learn this power, but by not learning it allows for stronger physical strength. *'Creation of Reishi:' The most mysterious yet basic ability that a Kosumosukihaku can possess is the ability to create limitless amounts of spirit particles in the surrounding area. All Kosumosukihaku have this ability, though the degree and force of the Reishi that is made depends on the skill, and Spiritual Power of the Kosumosukihaku in question. They are the only known species to be able to create Reishi from nothing. *'Tezawari no Kurenjingu:' (てざわりクレンジング, lit. "Touch of Cleansing") is one of the rarest powers a Kosumosukihaku can have. This ability can cleanse the sins that a soul has done by simply touching them with one or both of their hands. Although while it can cleanse the sins of a soul it can only do it during its current life state. This means if it a Kosumosukihaku uses it on a Hollow that comtented great sins during its life as a human it will be sent to hell. Although if it done to greatly sinned soul when it was a regular soul and turns into a hollow it can go to the Soul Society if the soul is killed. Zanpakuto A Kosumosukihaku's zanpakuto is similar to the Shinigami and the Arrancars. Their Zanapkuto normally are Nodachi's, although they have a larger range of sizes and forms. Unlike Shinigami however, the Zanpakutou of a Kosumosukihaku does not have an inner spirit, instead sharing many similarities with an Arrancar's Zanpakutou in that is the sealed form of their excess power. But like a Shinigami, their zanpakuto has two release states of the same name; Shikai and Bankai. As for how a Kosumosukihaku's goes about creating their zanpakutos, they must go into an unconscious state for 96 hours. After they must make at peace with their own emotions, and force the creation. While each Kosumosukihaku's releases vary in forms, they too are very similar to an Arrancar's release, increasing their strength, speed and strengthening their already formidable Spiritual Power, though they are just as varied in terms of powers as a Shinigami's. *Only Kosumosukihakus that have their immortality, can make their zanpakuto. *The Zanpakutou of a Kosumosukihaku will respond to the will of any who wields, allowing any to release the Shikai, though the Bankai remains unavailable as the Bankai generally dissolves and returns the Kosumosukihaku's power. A being who released the Bankai of a Kosumosukihaku would be assuredly destroyed by the foreign power. *Although Zanpakutou are common amongst Kosumosukihaku, it is not necessary to do so, though Kosumosukihaku that do often see greater increases in power than those that dont. General Powers Like all Shinigami Zanpakuto Kosumosukihaku Zanpakuto have the following abilities. *Send Pluses to the Soul Society. *Purify Hollows. *Transform the Zanpakutō itself into more elaborate and powerful forms. *All Kosumosukihaku Zanpakuto have their species deity-like spirit energy powers. Their swords for limited time frames can negate the negative affects of Sekkiseki and the Force of Reason. Also, demonic spirit are unable to grab their zanpakuto as it will start to purify them. Finally, this keeps the Zanpakuto from develop powers of other species for they have no inner spirit and aren't connect to Kosumosukihaku that make it. Shikai: Now when a Kosumosukihaku releases their Zanpakuto's Shikai form like Shinigami normally only the the sword or weapon changes form, increases strength or speed, gaining special abilities, or enhancing Spiritual Power. Bankai: Now when a Kosumosukihaku releases their Zanpakuto's Bankai form their Zanpakuto turns into Spirit Energy and enters their body. The power raise is normally 5 to 10 times greater like a Shinigami's Bankai. Most of their Bankai releases make a huge affect to the area like Shinigami's Bankai releases. After, this most Kosumosukihakus change appearance often gaining more animal, demonic, angelic or godly appearances. Like a Shinigami's Bankai a Kosumosukihaku gain far stronger or new abilities. As well as high upgrades in strength, speed, great power enhancements to Spiritual Power, and gaining stronger or new weapons. Another factor about a Kosumosukihaku's Bankai is that all of them heals to some decree the wounds of the Kosumosukihaku like Arrancars releases. Trivia *This spirit race is a self made creation of the species that are the immortal Pagan Gods. Yet, that is cause humans viewed them as gods or deities for them being immortal divine beings. *Even though, that Kaosu Sozuou pre-dates time and the universe he isn't "God". He didn't create the universe. The reason for this is according with Pagan mostly Shinto Religions, that their foundation deity per-dates time. *Also, they normally use Japanese Language for everything as it is their favorite one at least the one they use majority of the time. Category:Deities or Higher Spirit Species Category:Race Category:Articles that can be used by others